


Mom

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Letters From Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically this is not a letter from Stiles to Derek or the other way round but it's here for a reason.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is not a letter from Stiles to Derek or the other way round but it's here for a reason.

Hey mom,

 I'm sorry it has been almost a year since the last time I wrote but I've been really busy. I feel really bad about it but I promise I have a good reason. Werewolves. Yeah, unbelievable, I know but it's totally true.

Just before junior year started, Scott got bitten and shit went down. From there, lots of things happened we met the last Hales alive. Do you remember them? They lived on the woods before the fire and they were werewolves, most of them. The fire, caused by Kate Argent who's a bitch that hunted werewolves, made Peter Hale, one of the survivors, go feral and that's why he bit Scott. Actually that ended more or less well because with the help of Derek Hale we were able to kill him. Well, it was Derek who slashed his throat, but, hey! Just details.

You could have thought: ok, that's it! But of course no, not a single minute free of monsters. Derek bit four people and three of them turned out to be more or less fine, but everything can't be perfect and remember Jackson? That douche bag that used to bully us? He became a murderous lizard controlled by a jerk from our school.

Around that time, the jeep broke. You know that thing you always complained about? Well that was it, again. So while I was in the mechanic I got paralyzed while the fucking lizard killed the guy. It was the worst experience of my life mom, I couldn't move as I saw the guy panicking and then dying. It was horrible and I couldn't understand why it hadn’t killed me.

We discovered that the kanima (that's how it's called) was an instrument used by its master to perform revenge. I got more than one story with it because Derek and his gang of misfits didn’t know who it was but they wanted to kill it.

Once I held a paralyzed Derek for hours in a pool because Scott didn't pick up the phone. Later I discovered that while I was trying to save Derek from and imminent death, he was having dinner with his girlfriend's family, isn't it funny?

In the end everything came out right, well, mostly.

Half of the police department ended up dead, I got dad fired, something I'm still trying to make up for him and I got beaten up by an old man just after scoring the winning goal of the final match of the lacrosse championship. I told dad it had been the kids from the other team but the truth is that it was a hunter sending a message to Scott.

I know I said everything was fine at the end but I came out with a beaten head and a broken heart because Lydia is now and forever with Jackson and I don't really know anymore.

It's been a good summer, renovating the Hale house and hanging out with the werewolves because now apparently we are a pack. It feels right in the sense that's like a family and I've been craving family since you died. Dad still drinks too much and there's nothing I can do.

With Lydia it's been strange because she is really smart and we are friends now but sometimes it still feels like I'm in love with her.

Although I might have changed interests a bit. Derek fascinates me and I can't help it, I want to know more about the guy and help him heal. Because he is damaged, mom, much more damaged than I am and I think we could help each other. He understands my pain in a way that others can't and he knows what is to feel alone. I know we'd be good if he let it happen. He won’t though, I have my suspicions that something really bad happened to him and I'm not talking about the death of his whole family.

 Mom, do you think I could be in love? Do you think I should try?

I'm scared mom, I'm so scared.

I wish you were here.

I love you.

Stiles


End file.
